1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems capable of operating on the Internet and in particular to browser applications for operating on the World Wide Web (Internet). More particularly, the present invention relates to multiple browser applications operating simultaneously and accessing the Internet. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a browser application operating in the background and accessing Universal Resource Locators (URLS) on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web (Web) is a graphic, interactive interface for the Internet (Internet is often used interchangeably with Web and that will be done here). There are different programs (web browser clients, referred hereinafter as web browser) on a data processing system (also referred to as a computer) connected to the web that are utilized to access servers (a program on another data processing system) connected to the Web. The program on the server is generally termed a xe2x80x9cwebsite.xe2x80x9d Websites are a collection of xe2x80x9cweb pages,xe2x80x9d where web pages are graphic displays which are usually linked together and may be downloaded to a data processing system utilizing a browser client. Each web page has a unique address, or Universal Resource Locator (URL) within the Web that is accessible by utilizing Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) transactions via telecommunication networks and a modem. The address allows Internet xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d clients (computer program applications) to connect and communicate with a HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server over the Web.
Generally, each browser client permits multiple windows in operation at the same time. Each browser window may operate independently and connect with separate web pages. Each web page visited is usually logged in a history file or object. If a user, utilizing a web browser, desires to revisit a particular web page, the user may xe2x80x9cbookmarkxe2x80x9d the page. Bookmarking the page enters the URL into a descriptive list that may be easily accessed for multiple repeat visits by utilizing a mouse and clicking on the displayed URL (as used herein, refers to the unique address of HTTP resources as well as the content retrieved by an HTTP request including that unique address).
Many times, users have visited useful web sites and retained useful bookmarks. Quite often, however, the user forgets to make the positive action of adding the web page to the bookmark list or, adds the bookmark but forgets the title of the site. The browser client history file (or object) automatically records each web page visited and retains it for a period of time specified by the browser developer or user. Most users don""t know about the history record that is automatically stored and even if they did, the record is entered in no particular order, thus making it very hard to search. Additionally, URLs may not be descriptive and if a user knew there was a subject that the user wanted to re-visit, it would be difficult to impossible to find that address in the history record. Even though an ASCII search may be made of both the bookmark and history records, the URLs (not necessarily descriptive) included may not provide any clues as to the link between the desired subject and a web page.
Additionally, there are xe2x80x9coff-linexe2x80x9d browsers that utilize the browser client to search specified sites for key parameters, but the user must enter an identification of the pages to be searched. Also, there are stand-alone off-line browsers that automatically access specified web pages unattended or in the background and download the web pages. Some parameters may be entered that are restricted to specific addresses, such as whether or not the page has changed as compared to a cached page from a previous visit. Generally, the search programs are unable to search a list that refers to the last n pages visited, where n is an arbitrary number, nor are the search programs able to automatically generate a list to search for web pages visited during a given time frame.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a method and system for automatically providing a pertinent list to search previously visited web pages based on specific parameters defined by a user. It would further be desirable to search, in the background while browsing the web or working on other projects in the foreground. Also, it would be desirable to at least search according to: specified keywords, the last n number of pages visited and a date specific time frame in conjunction with keyword searches.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a method for automatic keyword searching, in the background, on the Internet or in a cache of web pages stored on a data processing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically searching previously visited web pages, not bookmarked, for specified keywords or for multiple pages visited during a specified period whether stored in a cache on the data processing system or accessible only on the Internet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for displaying web pages that contain a specified keyword(s) at the conclusion of an automatic search.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A Web browser having search capabilities, automatically generates a search list of websites to be searched, from URLs in the browser""s bookmark and/or history files, then automatically accesses and searches each URL on the Internet or cache on the browser""s computer. Each bookmark or each web page generated for the list, when accessed, may be searched for selected keywords. URL search parameters are entered into the search function. A list of URLs is automatically created from the bookmark file and/or the history file. A new browser is opened and the new browser, in the background, accesses the Web or cache, connects when prompted, with each web page listed. Each web page is then searched for keywords provided by a user. Web pages containing the target keywords are then displayed in a format selected by the user on the data processing system display. Individual web pages may be accessed and displayed in successive order by utilizing the graphical xe2x80x9cnext/previousxe2x80x9d buttons present in the web browser window.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.